Unloved
by Catrexify
Summary: What happens when Scorpius is disowned and the Weasleys pffer to take him in... but he has a massive secret? :  Rated T for saftey
1. Hogwart Express

**Sorry if I change person I'm talking in (i.e first to third) I have to work on that…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise that is all the queens (JK Rowling)**

"Good Luck Son!" Draco Malfoy, My Father whispered to me whilst pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Father. Is there any tips you want to share with me?" I reply.

"Stay away from that Weasley girl and Potter boy… otherwi- Wait, don't forget the number one Malfoy tradition, and the reason we are sending you to Hogwarts and not Durmstrang is-" At this point Mother was tired of Father rambling and just spit out "You must get into Slytherin or your disowned"

I had learnt from 11 years of living with Mother and Father has had an upside, it helps you mask you feelings, such as; worry, sadness and happiness. So at this moment of time I used that ability to hide my worry from my face. It was easy now. "Okay, I'm sure I'll be in Slytherin. I'm a Malfoy after all."

At this my mother gave me a hug and pushed me towards the Hogwarts Express. This was it. I am finally going to Hogwarts! Climbing onto the Train I couldn't get my bags on aswell and I was making a line, but then a boy who had messy black hair and brown eyes decided to help lift it up. I couldn't hide my surprise. Someone was helping a MALFOY! After all we done in the war? I quickly mumbled thank you just in case he didn't know it was me and someone else.

As I walked down the isle of the train looking for an empty compartment I was getting the daggers from ever compartment as they realised who I was… I hurriedly found a compartment and sat in it. Once I had my trunk above my head, the train had started moving and I was looking out the window there was a knock on the door. I looked up from the scenery moving outside my window to see a girl with long flaming red hair and blue eyes standing in the doorway and a boy who had black messy hair just like the one who helped me with my trunk, the only difference was that he had bright green eyes. I immediately knew who they were. Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. Oh, No.

The Weasley broke the silence first saying "Do you mind if we sit in here? There is no room left in the other compartments…"

I quickly replied "Sure thing! I'm Scor-"

"We know who you are." The black haired boy – Albus replied.

"Everyone knows who I am… I just want you to know me by my first name, not who my parents are or my last name" I whisper quietly so that it was barely audible. The silence after that was unbearable. Rose was the first person to break it. Again.

"Okay Then, Well I'm Rose Weasley, and this is Albus Potter" She said it as if she had it memorised, which I'm sure she doesn't need to, only Muggle borns could not know who she is. She is the daught of the golden Trio.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius, but you can call my Scorp" I replied quickly, Albus who had said nothing throughout this encounter apart from at the beginning waved slightly and then sat down across from him. Rose sat down next to him. This wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it would be!


	2. Sorting

**Please excuse the writing of Hagrid… speech wise ;)**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything you recognize **

We have arrived. It's time to start my life at Hogwarts, I can't get myself to get off the train. My legs feel all wobbly and it's just so exciting! In the end Rose and Al (he made me call him Al) had to drag me off the train. The noise was loud and we heard the voice of Hagrid shouting over the noise "Firs' Years. This Wa' Firs' Years" As I walked up to Hagrid with Rose and Al. "Ey There Al an' Rose. An' who thi'?"

"I'm Scorp Mr Hagrid." I replied quietly because everyone knew that name was a Malfoy name.

"No Nee' te call me Miste' Hagrid, Just Hagrid. Anyway Scorp sounds like a Malfoy name, you are Draco Malfoy son I suppose?" Hagrid boomed loudly, making all of the other first years look at me, those who are from wizard families looked at me with hatred in their eyes.

I replied quickly to explain why I didn't say my last name "I am Scorpius Malfoy yes, but last names don't really mean anything do they? They are just another name, not a meaning of who you are."

Hagrid pondered on that for a minute before saying "Tha' is true. 'Kay everyone 'ere? Off we go" We followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of me…. There must be thick trees there.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec" Hagrid called over his shoulder "Jus' round this bend here"

There was loud 'ooohs' and 'Ahhhs'. The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake, Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat" Hagrid called, pointing to a group of little boats. I got in a boat with Al, Rose and a girl named Alice Longbottom. We were very quiet as we waited for other to get into their boat… "Everyone in? 'Kay FORWARD!" Hagrid said.

"So Scorpius what house do you want to be in?" Rose asked.

"Slytherin" I replied immediately. The look of shock of Roses face was very hard not to miss. This making Al and Alice interested in out conversation.

"B-But Scorp! You seem nothing like them! You seem… nice! Why Slytherin?" Rose barely spluttere out.

"I don't WANT to be in Slytherin but I NEED to be in SLytherin" With the look of horror Al gave me I started talking quicker "It is Malfoy tradition, if I'm not I'll be disinherited. And before you say that they were joking. My parents don't joke. Even though I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor I have to be in Slytherin."

"Oh…" Was all Rose was able to manage to say. The Alice piped up "I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor, Papa and Granma Longbottom were but I also don't mind Hufflepuff because Muma was in it... but there is also Ravenclaw like Grandpapa Longbottom, Mumas parents were Muggle Born." This got everyone talking about their family and I stayed quiet because all of my family were pure blood and in Slytherin. The boat suddenly lurch and Rose lets out a soft scream because she was in such a deep conversation with Al and Alice, causing me to stifle a laugh. Once we got out of the boat we walked up a passageway in the rocks after Hagrids lamp, one we came out there was smooth, damp grass all around us in the shadow of the castle. After Hagrid done a quick head count he rais a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door automatically opened and a tall brown hair, muscly teacher with a scar or two on his face in black robes stood at the door. At the sight of this man Alice let out a squeak of 'Papa' before being silenced quickly by her dad. I have a strong feeling this is Professor Longbottom.

"Hello Hagrid I'm guessing these are the first years?" He asked Hagrid.

"Yer, They Are Professor Longbottom" replied Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here." Professor Longbottom replied pulling open the door wide. The Entrance Hall is Humungous! There were flaming torches all down the stone walls, as we walked down the middle of the house tables we were staring into the roof which was enchanted so that it was a clear night sky with loads of stars. Al who was so interested in the roof wasn't paying attention to where he was going and walked straight into the Hufflepuff table which made the entire great hall erupt into laughter. Al then kept his head down and didn't look up until Professor Longbottom next spoke.

"Okay Sorting hat its your turn"

At this the sorting hats rim opened wide and started talking to know ones astonishment other then to us First years astonishment starte talking in a sing song tune

"_I have hummed and Harred all year on what to put in the song,_

_But this year I have no ideas, So it is simple,_

_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_Then there is Hufflepuff who are patient and true,_

_And unafraid of toil,_

_You may be wise and in ravenclaw,_

_If you have a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind,_

_You may even be slytherin,_

_Those cunning fols use any means,_

_To achieve their ends,_

_There is nothing I can't see in your head,_

_Nothing I can't find, So put me on,_

_And find where you belong!"_

At this the sorting hat finished and Professor Longbottom started talking again

"Thank You sorting Hat. Ask I call your name please sit on the stool so I can put on the hat ad you can be sorted. I will go alphabetically. So first up is; Arrow, Samual."

Samual walked up and sat down, the sorting hat was on her head for about 1 minutes before it screamed out to the whole school "RAVENCLAW" The Ravenclaw house table erupted with cheers. The next person called up was Asher, Rory (Slytherin) And it kept on going until my name was called "Malfoy, Scorpius" The silence in the hall was eerie. I couldn't move, I didn't move until Rose, and Al had to push me you (Alice was sorted into Gryffindor much to her delight) As I sat there on the stool I waited for the hat to touch my head, then all I could see was the black rim of the hat. "Hmm, A Malfoy I see. You have something different in your heart then the last Malfoys..." The Sorting Hat said into his ear... "You don't have the mind or heart for a Slytherin.. you seem to be very clever so it seems but Ravenclaw is not the house for you.." "Please SLytherin, Please Please" I whispered to him "Slytherin, Eh? I normally go with what people want, butI know deep down it's not what you want. So you are the only exception I have so in saying that you better be…. GRYFFINDOR!" The last part the Sorting hat shouted to the hall…. No one clapped, no one breathed… I sat there dumbstruck until Someone in the first year starts to clap, I look over and see its Rose, At this the whole room became unfrozen and started to clap.

As I stumbled over to the Gryffindor table on the far left all that was running through my mind was "I am going to be disowned, Father won't want to hear about this, I have to tell them. I am going to be disowned, Father won't want to hear about this, I have to tell them."

**Please Review! And sorry if there are problems an those who helped me with the OOCs name I have them in a lost and will put them up later…**


	3. Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: The same as normal, I do not own anything you recognise for the amazing story of Harry Potter because it all belongs to JK Rowling. :) **

The feast was amazing. AL and Rose were also in Gryffindor. When Al was sorted into Gryffindor there was a loud call and whistle from the back of the room, we all have a feeling it has something to do with James Potter. I am currently sitting next to Al and Rose is sitting next to Alice. I haven't thought about my dad or mum all night because I was having a great time, James and Fred have already done their prank… set the Slytherin plates so if someone placed any meat on them they would automatically flip it off… Earning them a detention for tomorrow night… Giving them the record of quickest earned detention, Since Sirius Black and James Potter that is.

"Scorp are you there?" Rose suddenly said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I replied instinctly. Rose suddenly gave me that look of disapprovement for not listening but repeated the question again.

"So Scorp, you're the first Malfoy in Gryffindor, what will your parents think?" The look on my face probably displayed a lot, because she quickly replied "I mean, you don't have to talk about it, it is just a question an-"

"Rose Shut Up" I interjected. "Well I have to write to them tonight, and because I am going to be disinherited and have nowhere to stay over the Summer, What about your parents Alice?"

Alice being the happy soul she is was glad to get rid of tension by the earlier statement and stated blabbering about her family again. I wasn't really listening but when Al leaned in and whispered in my ear;

"Are you going to write to your parents tonight or tomorrow?" This question dumbstruck me… how long would I have to think of myself as a Malfoy…

"I think I should tonight… it will take me forever to write it and I would prefer to do it as soon as possible… If you get what I mean?" I replied.

"Mate, I don't know what you mean. I don't have this problem but I will help you." Al replied and, I believed him. Just then the last person finished eating and the plates cleared away to be filled with dessert, Nacy my houseelf would have never done anything as amazing as this… 'wow' I whispered. Al seeing my surprise smiled at me.

After I finished my treacle pie I went and joined in Alice and Roses conversation on who would be in their dorm. Just at that moment of time Nearly Headless Nick the Gryffindor ghost decided to come and talk to us.

"So Scorpius, first Malfoy in not in Slytherin, Glad to be the ones to have you. How do you do? I am Sir Nicolas de Mimsy Porpington."

"Good Day Sir Nicolas de Mimsy Porpington, I am Scorpius Malfoy. Pleasure to be in your house." I replied.

"I see you have manors boy. I respect that." Nearly Headless Nick remarked.

"You can't grow up in the Malfoy Manor and not have manors. It is unheard of." I replied instinctly. Then at that moment the desert was removed and Professor/Headmistress McGonagall stood up and the hall fell silent.

_~Discidium~_

After Dumbledore finished speaking we were lead to our Common Room, where me, Rose, Al, and Alice are sitting in front of the fire. The Common Room is empty except for a sixth year prefect who is making sure that Fred and James don't plan to do another prank tonight. "Come on Scorp, it can't be that hard to write a letter home. You have already put 30, and yes I was counting letters into the fire. Just say you are in Gryffindor and that's all you have to write! And anyway Rose what are you writing?" Al was bored I guess, he wouldn't stop rambling.

"What?" Rose asked who was just as deep in her writing as I was just looked up at the sound of her name. "Oh. What? Sorry, Nothing. Just writing to Granma Molly. Nothing impo-"

Rose was interrupted by me suddenly bellowing out "Done That's it. I'm writing no more"

"So what does it say then?" Alice asked who was half asleep in her chair.

"Nothing interesting or of any importance." I replied. Al who can't take no for an answer and must know everything jumped up and snatched the letter out of my hand and started reading out load:

'_Mother, Father._

_I am in Gryffindor. _

_Love,_

_Scorpius.' _Yeesh, Mate could you have written a more boring letter?" Al asked once he finished reading it.

"Well yes I could if you want me to try." I shot back, its felt good, I never got to at home or I would be scolded and sent to my room

"I don't want to see you try, I trust you." Al replied quickly and I smirked the famous Malfoy smirk. Rose suddenly gasped. "Whats up Rosie?" Al asked

"IT'S 11 O'CLOCK AND WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Rose literally screamed earning her a glare from the prefect.

"Of course Rose would think of school, I guess we got to go to bed. I wonder who is in our dorm ey Scorp?" Al remarked. So as Alice and Rose went to their dorm I went to mine with Al. When we walked in we saw a group of boys huddled in a tiny corner and suddenly stop talking when I walked in with Al. I saw my owl, Hermes sitting on my trunk and I attached a letter to the leg and whispered in its ear 'Mother' then he flew out of the window.

Al who knew the boys were talking about us went up to them and said; "I'm Albus potter and this is Scorpius Malfoy. Who are you?"

"I'm Carl Thomas, Son of Dean Thomas and my mother is a muggle." The boy sitting on the far left with brown eyes, whit blond hair and was rather tall and had a slight tan said. "This is Luke Crossley who is muggle-born" Carl pointed to the guy on the far right who had black spiked hair and was as white as a ghost and hard brown eyes. "And this is Callum Creevey." He pointed to a young boy who had red hair and brown eyes…

"YOU KILLED MY UNCLE! LEAVING MY DAD A WRECK!" Callum shouted at me. I was waiting for this to happen all day but it took me a bit by surprise and luckily Al was there to save me.

"Whoa, Callum calm down. He didn't kill your brother, he wasn't even born! So please, calm down and he's not like the rest of the Malfoys is he? He is in Gryffindor. No judging." Al said calmly but ith a strict voice that others would cower under one day. The silence after this was so thick that I walked to my bed and started to get ready for bed, everyone followed suit and just before I fell asleep I whisper to Al "Thank You"

_~Discidium~_

"ARGH!" I sat up and screamed. Something was jumping on my bed. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes the bouncing stops and a weight is lifted off my bed, then I hear a similar scream from the bd next to me, the one Al is in and I looked over to see Rose bouncing up and down on the bed, in the doorway Alice and a girl I don't know is standing with smirks on their face. "COME ON AL!" Rose suddenly scream. "IT IS OUT FIRST DAY AT HOGWARTS FOR MERLIN SAKE! GET UP!" Then Alice walks to my bed and says "You to sleepy head, everyone else in your dorm has already headed down to breakfast. So c'mon Rose let's let the boys get ready."

Once the girls have left I turned to look at Al who was grinning like a mad man. "Bags shower first" we both say and wrestle for the shower. AL won but I started to get my clothes out and had an idea, got them al in my hand and so that the minute Al was out I could go in, because he may be in for a dilemma when he gets out. The door quickly swung open and I run in as fast as I could and lock the door, turning on the shower I stand at the door to wait for Al's reaction.

"WHERE HAVE YOU PUT MY CLOTHES SCORPIUS!" Al suddenly yelled. Choosing this moment I jump in the shower. Once I have washed my hair and got my clothes out I walk in to the dormitory to see Al with his face bright red. Unable to hold my laughter in I crack up laughing and point to under my bed.

"I can't believe you Scorpius, that was a horrible prank. It is James and Fred the pranksters. Not us." Al said.

"Yeah, well you beat me to the shower so I had to pay you back SOME how… and it was the first thing that came to mind… C'mon the girls are waiting for us in the common room for breakfast." I replied. Moving into the common room the girls were in a conversation with the other girl, looking more closely I see she has long blond hair with natural brown highlights through her hair, her hair foes down to her bum and she is in the process of putting it in two ponytails. Her face is free of freckles and blemishes and her eyes are the colour of the ocean in a storm and it is mad... The blue not the grey. Rose who was about to open her mouth and introduce her was cut off by a nice voice sounding like a flute and a twinge of an Irish accent. "I'm Honey Finnegan daughter of Isabel Starnex and Seamus Finnegan. Mum 2 years younger than dad and in Ravenclaw, You must be Scorp and Al. Nice to meet you." And with that she walked out of the common room leaving Me, AL, Rose and Alice dumbstruck behind.

_~Discidium~_

Rose being a Weasley and daughter of Ron Weasley made her had a horrible food habit; she has everything in sight on her plate. Whereas I only have little food on my plate. Al, Alice, Honey, and I were in the middle of annoying rose about her eating habits when it was interrupted by the mail owls. Al got mail from his parents, Rose got mail from her parents and Grandma Molly, Honey from her parents and Alice from her mum. Thinking I have no mail I go back to eating. "Hey isn't that Hermes Scorp?" Al suddenly burst out and I look up. There flying around the great hall, just flying not looking for someone is Hermes. "Oi, Hermes. I shout out. Hermes suddenly goes and dives and I have to catch him before he goes into the bowl of porridge. Taking the note off Hermes leg I read it.

_Scorpius,_

_You have out shame to this family, I am deeply sorry to say you are no longer a Malfoy, I also don't know who will take you in with your… problem. Have Fun._

_From,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Al who was reading over my shoulder looks at Rose and rose passes me a note. I decide to read it out loud.

" '_Rosie,_

_It is so great to hear you are in Gryffindor! I hope you have made loads of friends. Have Fun there and don't mind James or Fred, they are just trouble makers. Or 'pranksters' as some call them._

_If Scorpius is left by his father, of course he can stay and live with me! I would lov to have him, and no one should leave their child behind, even if they do break a tradition,_

_Lots and Lots of Love,_

_Grandma Molly'_

That is really nice of your mum Rose but… she doesn't really want to have me."

"And why would you think that?" Rose snaps at me her anger rising.

"BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHO I AM!" I shout back standing up then seeing everyone is looking at me I turn around and walk calmly out of the great hall. Someone is following me so when I hit the first staircase I turn around and look at them, its Al. "What do you want?"

AL who didn't care about my temper said calmly; "Why would Granma molly not what you? Because of your 'Problem'?" I knew Al read over my should but I didn't think he would remember that.

"It's not safe to talk here" I reply and then find the first unlocked classroom I usher Al in, "But what are we going to do about our classes?" I quickly ask.

Al who forgot nothing quickly replied "We have transfiguration first, McGonagall said I could follow you and we will just have to take it after everyone else is let out of classes."

"Okay." I reply then turnaround point my wand at the door and say 'Mufflito'. Al who didn't know I knew any songs just looked at me. "Heard fath- Draco use it whilst talking to Astoria and then I couldn't hear anymore, and I don't want anyone listening"

**I have a surprise in stall… It is most likely completely fanfic… and because I do not think JK would write this… but I think it adds a nice little twist to my story… **


	4. Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not on this, JK Rowling does.**

I stood there staring at AL for about 5 minutes until he burst "Okay! What is it? No need to look at me like that!"

"Sorry, Sorry. I just have to take precautions. What I say, I'm still the same person. Father told me not to tell people, I have had it for as long as I remember and I wasn't going to tell ANYBODY until Father disowned me causing me to have to get a house making me have to tell people and then those people will kick me out an then everyone at Hogwarts will know and I will not be able to get an education and I will sit on a street som-" "SHUT UP SCORPIUS!" Als sudden outburst made me stop my endless babbling. "Okay, I get it's a big secret but that doesn't mean you can ramble to avoid telling me it!" Al who has a point, as always made me start talking, again.

"Okay. Promise that you will tell no one! Not even Rose or Alice or Honey. Professor McGonagall knows about it and so does Professor Longbottom."

"Okay, Okay. I solemnly swear that I will not tell anyone your 'Problem'. Happy?" Al said.

"Ecstatic. Okay... I- I'm a-a" I was stuttering and Al who is calm but has no patience had to shout "Spit It Out Already!"

"Okay, okay I'mawerewolf." I said far too quickly for anyone to have heard.

"What?"

"I'm a… werewolf…" I said slower this time. And that is when Al stood there and just stared at me. Then cracked up laughing.

**I know it is an EXTREMELY short chapter but that's because its more a tell he is a werewolf chapter and next chapter will explain… stuff…**

**3 REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE!**


	5. Born Or made?

**I am sorry this took so long, went back to school ya da ya da ya da. Hope you enjoys.**

**Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER IS AMAZInG AND I WISH IT WAS MINE BUT ITS NOT! :'(**

"What's so funny" I had it, Al was laughing and laughing and after telling him I'm a werewolf. HE won't shut up so that I can see why he is laughing.

"Oh.. My… hahahaha" Al wasn't able to get out a sentence because he was laughing so hard. Which in the end leads to me slapping him across the face. "Oi, what was that for?"

"Because you wouldn't stop laughing about something really important!" I snap at him.

"Okay, well. What I was laughing at is you think I will judge you and hand you in to the ministry. But I am the one whose brother is the son to a werewolf! And has side effects of the moon! Seriously, Calm Down!"

"But… he doesn't turn into a werewolf does he?" I whisper back.

Als face suddenly turned serious. No, but he has a lot of wolfish traits on the full moon and then blacks out on the night because the wolf is fighting his metamorphagus traits and it is to over whelming for him."

That gave me more questions then ever. "Oh, okay then."

"So, when did you turn into a werewolf? And for how long. DO you also get brought don when it's the full moon?" Al asked.

"Well…" I started. "I…I was born a werewolf, so that means forever. My mu-" I stopped suddenly because of the look on Als face.

"But… But how? Teddy isn't a werewolf and… and you were born one!"

"It was because my mum was a werewolf Al, and because of that I was in her for 9 months, so 8 full moons meaning she changed and because of that I had to adapt with it and I got turned into a wolf with her… Father was so scared after the full moon that I died, but I think he was more scared that I hadn't died, meaning his worst nightmare had come true."

AL who was still looking shell shocked suddenly snapped out of it and nodded his head. "Okay, Okay then in that case we are going to have to Mail Grandma Molly."

"WHAT? I JUST TOLD YOU THAT I COULDN'T STAY!" I practically screamed at Al.

"Calm down Scorp, I also told you we can trust you. Also are there any other things I should know about you?"

Well.. On the day of the full moon I am really hyper, so when teddy is at his worst I am at my best. So when Teddy is at his best I am at my worst, meaning the day the moon is furthest from Earth… which is in 8 days." I replied.

"That. Is. Bloody. Amazing" AL said. "Well, I mean the hyper part being amazing and how I is opposite to Teddy and all" Al quickly edited after seeing my face.

"Fine, but we have Potions now and I will mail here at lunch."

"Okay, Come On. Even though I don't want to meet the 70 year old Slughorn. Mainly be put in his Slug Club. Oh Well." Al replied.

**Okay, I know this is a veeeerrry short chapter but I thought I might aswell upload a short one rather then a long one in a few days. Also In chapter 3 I said 'After Dumbledore finished speaking' and I meant McGonagall, so my bad guys! **

**-Cat x**


End file.
